


The Key of Destiny

by Danko_Kaji



Series: Kingdom Hearts ~ Time Stream of Memories [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danko_Kaji/pseuds/Danko_Kaji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>358 Days; 2 people.<br/>Memories, the links, and a chain.<br/>Friendships are never lost. Love fights forever.<br/>"You have your memories and I have mine. That's what makes us different."</p><p>The 13th Struggle. Dirge of the 14th. The 15th Tragedy.<br/>Interlude of <i>Do You Accept It?</i><br/>Future novella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Main character, Akiel; another one of my OCs. Xion's love interest. His relationship with each and every Organization XIII member shall be explored. Akiel's fanonical involvement will also redefine Kingdom Heart's canon.
> 
> Someday I will write this story into completion.

  
**No. i: A Nonexistent Love**  


 _“I can’t remember, something important…”_  


An inner thought bringing into light forgotten secrets.  


 _“You’re a weird guy, but I like you.”_  


A casual comment, a candid confession, and a rare smile on an otherwise gloomy face.  


 _“Who am I?”_  


A poignant question, left hanging in the warm island winds for no one else to hear, except for a silver-haired youth; and the pictures begin to blur.  


~

  
I stand atop the roof of an abandoned old mansion overlooking The Woods, gazing upon the fantastic view of the bright, fiery sun bathing the town in everlasting twilight. The smile on my face dims in intensity, bewilderment and melancholy dampening my high spirits. I don’t even know why... I feel sad.  


Tearing my attention away from the ethereal sight, I glance at the grand piano, holding close to this belief that by releasing my emotions via music, I may solve the mystery to my random episodes of depression. Confident in this hypothesis, I seat myself on the bench and experiment with the keys, checking to see which notes make the right sounds according to my emotions, until I begin to play.  


I sense someone hovering near the stairway, their passive curiosity revealing their presence. If they want to make themselves known, they can do so. Otherwise, the melody I'm composing deserves my full attention. I smooth out what little mistakes are caused by my tentativeness, and let my fingers be guided by my heart.  


Tranquility… Heartache… Acceptance…  


For some reason, I can’t pinpoint the individual I hold these special feelings for. Stuck at a standstill, I hum the extra notes unreachable by piano, repeating the composition several times while concentrating to uncover the rest.  


“This person feels like Sora…” By thinking of the Keyblade Master reveals an entire list of people connected to him in some way or another. “…and Roxas…” Nostalgia, and twilight wishes; I input his trademark melancholy music, and smile in content when it accentuates the mellow tempo - like it belongs there. “…looks and sounds like Kairi…” Solemn desire, and misplaced affection; subtle reminiscence of Sora‘s feelings for Kairi. “…reminds me of Naminé…” Sorrow soon replaces the tender, loving tune. “…is fragile and strong, like Riku...”  


Time drags on as I ponder, my fingers pressing the correct keys as if I’ve memorized them by heart. “...and she means a lot to me, like Koi...”  


Crafting this collage of emotions and familiar faces I receive a deranged picture. Is it a he? Or a she? It goes to show whoever this has no true self, if he/she can resemble so many people. It’s sad, yet I don’t even know this person. Or do I?  


I have no recollection of ever playing this piece before, but… how come it feels so familiar, so important to me? Like I’ve come to cherish it for the past year. Past year? Has it really been that long?  


The emotions are still here, even though the memories are gone. I have no doubt in my mind Naminé has something to do with this. But why? Why does my dear friend have to disappear?  


Water leaks from my emerald eyes without warning, the long tendrils of my platinum blonde hair drooping to shadow my face. Why can’t I remember? Tears stream down my cheeks, dripping off my chin and splashing on the ivory keys. Why am I crying?  


“Hey.”  


I straighten my back and wipe my eyes, forcing a cheery smile on my face before turning in my seat to greet the cloaked figure. “Oh. Hi, Riku.” It’s difficult not to look away, when he has taken the form of Ansem, a powerful humanoid Heartless. But I know it will hurt him if I reject what he’s become, so I don‘t. It’s one thing to sense it, though, to know what has happened; unless you see it face-to-face, the reality will be hard to accept.  


The dismay shows through my bloodshot eyes, but Riku ignores it. My cordial greeting does little to affect him, neither does my poor lie fool him, but he can‘t hide the fondness he holds for me from the best heart-reader in the universe. “DiZ sent me to give you this. You haven‘t been acting yourself lately, and he thought this might cheer you up.” He presents a sea-salt popsicle, kept cool while maintaining a light Blizzard spell.  


“Thanks!” Grateful for the new distraction, I snatch the item from his hands. He stands there while I enjoy the treat, watching me, until he moves to sit beside me. Placing his hands on the keyboard, Riku plays random notes out of curiosity, a clumsy, tuneless melody in the works. I withhold the urge to critique on his horrible piano skills, respecting the fact he has probably never played one before.  


“So, what were you playing, Akiel? I‘ve never heard it before.” Riku’s pensive silence convinces me to believe he attempts to trace its familiar melody. So, I guess I’m not the only one who’s memory got swiped by Naminé, if she does play a hand in this mystery.  


“You know, Riku, I really don’t know,” I say, pausing at mid-lick. “I wish I knew…”  


“Why don’t you play something you do know?” I hum, thoughtful, perceiving his underlying intent, yet stalling the answer, smiling and swinging my legs. “Like what?”  


“Anything you feel like.”  


“Whatever _you_ feel like?” I tease in a sing-song voice, stuffing the last bit of ice cream into my mouth. Taking a peak at the popsicle stick, I frown when I don’t get the winner stick. Oh, well. I sigh and toss the piece of garbage away.  


Annoyance and impatience swells in his heart. Using Ansem’s face and amber eyes to glare and growl horrifies me; I suppress the reflex to laugh out loud.  


“Do you want me to leave?”  


“No!” I shake my head, before rubbing it - embarrassed. “No. You don’t have to.” My nervous smile and awkward laughter doesn't ease his aggravation.  


“Then play something, before I change my mind."

Riku crosses his arms, indignant, and I chuckle. “Sure thing.” Cracking my knuckles and flexing my fingers, I start pushing the keys, converting his current emotions into music for us to enjoy.  


Fragile hope. Inner turmoil. Profound misery. Stifling darkness lifts from his heart and I see a face that reflects my own. It will be a long time before my other can find the light again.


	2. Fifteen Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In medias res:_ Akiel defects from the Organization; Number XV joins.

  
_"He looks a lot like you."_

Two strangers talking on a dark, moonlit beach.

 _"So long as you continue to exist, your light will never cease to shine."_

A boy stands at the crossroads, a soul yearns for existence, and a heart forfeits its future.

 _"Roxas."_

An extra hero given a new existence, the letters of his true name scrambled to overwrite his past self; and the days start to rewind.

~

 **Day 352:  
~Setting Things Right Again~**

Lightning crackles through pitch-dark clouds as thunder booms in heavy rhythm with the rapid pace of our footsteps. We sprint across a long series of winding streets, avoiding wide and open areas to remain undetected from the searching eyes of our pursuers. Neon signs attached to vacant buildings flicker in the rain, providing little illumination in the perpetual nightfall.

Nobody knows where we're going, or what we're about to do, or what's going to happen to us.

Deep in my gut, I know this mission spells suicide, but I... my promise... I can't back down now. The guarantee beyond our reach scares me the most, the guarantee of surviving to see the next day. Ever since the two of us defected from the Organization, I debated whether or not I should disclose to Roxas the truth about me. What else do I have to lose?

I grab his arm, urging him to stop. He snaps his head back, annoyed. "What's the hold up, Akiel? We have to–."

"I want to tell you a secret." Suspicion and curiosity bubbles underneath his impatience, and I re-gather my courage to finish the rest fast. I stumble over my words, my gasps falling short in the hollow wind and endless raindrops. "I... I'm not... who you think I am."

He turns to face me now, causing me to let go of his arm, and he tilts his head, inquisitive. "So, who are you, then?"

"I don't want to lie to you. Not anymore." There’s no telling how he may react, but I have to get this off my chest - or else end up regretting it forever. I close my eyes for a moment and take a deep breath to steady my nerves. It’s now or never. "I'm a spy in the Organization."

Behind the darkness of his hood, surprise fractures his calm mask, but disbelief seals the cracks quick. "...why?" The rueful smile comes at full force. I turn away from him and cross my arms, dubious to his simple question.

Why?

Why did I become friends with Nobodies, despite knowing of the consequences?

Why did I join the Organization, despite learning the futility of their dream?

Why did I agree to help Father, despite the immorality of his revenge?

"I wonder that myself sometimes..."

Father believed I could do it, but I never wanted to go through with this. There were times I thought I'd slip and blow my cover and ruin everything Father has worked for. Other times, I thought I was a part of the Organization and I'd sworn allegiance to them and nobody else. But then, the memories I've made with all of my comrades reminded me never to give up.

Luxord always told me to play the cards right, even if it means I have to cheat. Axel taught me the way of flexible thinking and my mentor, Xigbar, advised me never follow the orders of others like a blind sheep. Xaldin's independence inspired me to do things my own way and Saïx’s discipline instilled the rule I should separate personal feelings from the job, because it would only bring trouble meddling in world affairs. Demyx, despite his laziness, set a good example for me; he took life in stride no matter how dire things got. Those were all important lessons that helped me cope with the loss of five people – Lexaeus, Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, and Zexion.

Though short as our time was together, I enjoyed their company and cherished each and every moment I spent with them. Through their sacrifices, I realized the truth of Xemnas's words; that the power of the heart is not to be underestimated.

So I hanged in tough for an entire year. Xemnas issued missions on me everyday and I did whatever he told me to do to ensure his trust in me. He pressured me to prove my loyalty to the cause and fight for what he believes is right. But I've known, since the very beginning, Kingdom Hearts will not give them back what they've lost.

The Organization's goal is all wrong. Roxas and I, we've learned this painful fact through Xion after witnessing her tragic fate. We chose to run away and set things back to the way they were.

This is the end of the road for Organization XIII.

~

 _Things happen for a reason.  
If that wasn't true, I wouldn't be here, spying on Organization XIII or eating ice cream with my three favorite people._

~  


 **Day 1:  
~Number XV~**

The Superior sits atop the highest throne, gloved hands gripping the edge of the armrests while projecting his strong and deep voice for all to hear. "Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that two new comrades have been chosen to wear the coat. Number XIV and XV."

Here comes my cue. The black coat uniform to the Nobodies sweeps the ground as I walk behind Number XIV. Halting at the center of the white platform, I lift my eyes to glance at Number I.

Pewter white hair and olive dark skin, and eyes the shade of amber - that man has to be Xehanort. Or by technicality, Xehanort’s Nobody, who goes by the name of Xemnas. Lengthy bangs are parted on both sides and he gazes at me with an unreadable face. I refrain from fidgeting under his intense staring. He doesn’t look very different from the man I met at Radiant Garden ten years ago. I wonder if he remembers me at all. For convenience’s sake, he shouldn’t be able to recognize me, since I’m a teenager now, no longer a toddler.

"Let us all welcome the Keyblade's chosen wielders."

Indifference. Curiosity. Boredom. Fascination.

I can sense these emotions, but they are faint. Almost as undetectable as a dying heartbeat.

That’s to be expected. Nobodies don't have hearts, therefore they cannot feel (at least, that's what Father has told me). Their basis of acting and human behavior relies solely on memories. So, it will be kinda difficult for me to perceive their thoughts through what scarce emotions they have.

I look around the Round Room, imprinting each and every face to memory, both familiar and unfamiliar. When I reach the young member beside me, her gaze focuses skyward. I follow her line of sight, curious, and recognition sparks the emotion of glee inside me.

Roxas; Sora's Nobody.

Wow! He sure does look like him. Not _exactly_ like him, but the similarities are still there.

I smile at him. Confusion clouds his sky-blue eyes.

"Hi!" I shout, and wave with enthusiasm. That single note pierces through the thick silence, bouncing back from the distant, white walls - startling everyone within hearing range. I realize upon immediate horror this place leaves no room for frivolous behavior and I lower my eyes, bashful, fiddling with the cuff of my sleeve.

I can't believe I just said that. I'm such an idiot. Father advised me to keep a low profile, but here I am, embarrassing myself in the scrutinizing eyes of Xemnas, doing something a Nobody wouldn't normally do.

A lone emotion stands out stronger than the rest, like a firefly roaming in the foggy night - amusement. It compels me to look for the source, and I am surprised to see Number XIV smiling at me, eyes hidden beneath the shadow of her hood.

Unable to interpret this innocent gesture, I smile back.


End file.
